Electrifying Beats
"Electrifying Beats" is the 7th episode of Object Mayhem. It was released on February 14th 2013. In a shocking twist, two contestants are eliminated. Because of that two, fan made, recommended characters joined the game. Beginning The episode starts with Jigsaw asking Sharpener to be in an alliance with her. Sharpener says that he's already allied with Phone. She asks Burrito to be in her alliance but he calls her a loser and rejects. Dice and Ice Cream are trying to figure out who to vote out, Ice Cream suggests Lego because he is a fan-favorite and is a threat. Dice agrees when Lego comes up to them hypnotized from last episode. He calls her a stupid white cube and walks away. Right Before The Elimination After the intro plays, Button goes up to his team and says to vote out Burrito. While Phone and Jigsaw agree, Sharpener says that Burrito is his friend, Right when he got interrupted by Calculator, who say "It's time for the most epic elimination ever" Elimination The prizes are donuts just like in episode 2. Cupcake won immunity last episode. When it's time to vote, Jigsaw and Phone vote for Burrito while Burrito votes for Button. The remaining members of Team Gun/Lucky vote for Lego and surprisingly Sharpener joins them for no reason at all. The trio of Cupcake, Lego and Bouncy Ball vote for Phone (They were controlled by gun to power up his space ship with phone's battery)while Notebook votes for Burrito calling him a "dingle hopper". So Calculator announces the safe people and says that it's all up to Button. Button decides to give burrito a second chance and votes Phone. So, Phone is eliminated. But it's a double elimination, so Burrito and Lego must compete in a tie-breaker, Right when The trio turns back to normal. Tie-Breaker After Phone is eliminated Calculator announces that there would be a tie breaker challenge since both Burrito and Lego had the same amount of votes. As soon as the challenge starts Burrito says he would win it followed by him scoring on the dart board (25 points). Lego announces that he is terrible at darts then tries, although missed and hits Button instead, then apologizes to Button. Next Burrito takes his final shot and hits 25 points again giving him a total of 50 points and Lego at 0. Lego then says that the only way he was going to not get eliminated was if he hit the red zone giving him 100 points. He then gets scared that he would be eliminated, next thing we know Cupcake jumps out of no where to console Lego by telling him to stay focused and even if he was kicked off the show they both would still be best friends forever. After all the encouragement Lego receives he then convinces himself that he would be able to make the red zone. Lego carefully aims again although misses the target - hitting Button again. Calculator tells everyone that Lego Lost the challenge and was eliminated then Lego gets knocked by the bowling ball. Recommended Character's Are First Shown After all the recommended characters that were picked are shown Calculator tells the viewers that one would join the game. For some reason out of no where Cup says he hates Calculator and everyone else on the show. Calculator does really seem offended by this and says its good to hear (sarcastically). After that whole thing involving Cup Calculator announces that the challenge would be "Musical Electric Chairs" then transports everyone to the challenge room by clapping his hands. A short scene is shown of Button shooting Burrito with a laser gun as "payback" for all the bad things he had done to Button. Challenge The 10 recommended characters are seen in the challenge room with Calculator and an inanimate radio. Calculator asks if anyone had any questions, and Cup replies he hates the contest. Calculator then calls him an "idiot" which is strangely censored, resulting in Cup snapping at him. Calculator uses the radio to play the music, which Tune objects to. After stopping it, everyone sits down except for Flowerpot. Calculator asks if she is going to sit down and she shakes her head "no", so Flowerpot is eliminated. Headphones laughs at her. The music starts and stops and the 9 characters sits down and Headphones is shocked. The music starts and stops again and the now 8 characters sit down, and Lantern is electrocuted. It happens again, this time Ribbon is eliminated. It happens again, Cup gets eliminated. Cup gets angry and kicks his chair powerful enough to not break it itself, but put a hole in the room. Calculator ignores it and announces the final 5 is Credit Card, Joshua, Tune, Toast, and Dollar. Credit Card states it's weird he's still in. Joshua then states the following with a lisp: "Me winning probably depends on my knowledge. If I want to be part of this show then I have to do good in the competition. Then everyone will be my friend, ah perfect." Of course, Credit Card can't decipher it. The music starts and stops again and Dollar is eliminated. It happens again, Joshua gets eliminated. He pleads to join "this camp even if this camp isn't a camp!", but Calculator declines and sends his Radio to activate a trapdoor, and Joshua falls in it, away from sight. Calculator then states a surprise: Two recommended characters will join. For the last time, Calculator starts and stops the music and after a dramatic wait, Credit Card is revealed to be eliminated, so Tune and Toast join. Triva\Goofs *Burrito kicking Button off the cliff (due to the chain reaction caused by Cup) was a reference to Object Mayhem episode 3. *The robot dominoes that say "Tag. You're it" is also a reference to Object Mayhem episode 3. *Tune noticeably also has a vocoded voice like Phone. *This is the first episode to use the BFDI mouths and limbs. *Jigsaw's body has been redesigned once again. *During The Recommended Character Challenge, Calculator's body is of the old design. *The dart contest take place that they stack blocks (which is in episode 1). *Donuts were used as prizes again. *This is the second episode were there's supposedly "cursing". *Roboty makes some cameos in this episode. *This is the 1st time Calculator got bleeped out for calling Cup an idiot. Category:Episodes